


When the world is ending

by AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Songfic, if the world was ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared/pseuds/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared
Summary: Inspired by the song “If the world was ending” by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels.There was nobody left. Just them, the so-called superheroes. Yet here they were, hiding away as the world broke around them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	When the world is ending

Inspiration from the song “If the world was ending” by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels

There was nobody left. Just them, the so-called superheroes. Yet here they were, hiding away as the world broke around them. 

Hawkmoth had gone rampant, and with Catalyst’s help, akumas were unleashed and quickly swarmed through Paris, then France, Europe, the world. Not that Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that specifically, as the electricity had gone haywire shortly after and prevented news from getting through to them. But they could feel it, the world shaking beneath them, the air full of ozone and gas and akumas, they could feel the world was ending.

Their kicks and tricks hadn’t worked. The lucky charm had not led to a plan. Chat’s cataclysm barely dented the forces hunting them. Their superteam had tried to help, but as more villains arose, Hawkmoth fed on their despair and soon akumatized them as well.

Ladybug had seen her parents, locked down in the bakery, but akumas found a way in and then Weredad was larger than life, stomping around looking for Chat Noir, crashing through buildings without hesitation. Ladybug didn’t know what her mother had akumatized into, could only hope that her father hadn’t killed her.

Tikki and Plagg had never seen this level of chaos, the magic of the Kwamis turned so dark and evil. Still bonded with their partners, they tried to provide some level of calm and hope, but even they were struggling to see a way.

So, the world was ending. And all they had left in these final moments were each other.

Having found a hiding spot in a broken walk-in freezer of an abandoned restaurant, Chat Noir was crouching in a corner, green eyes following his pacing Lady. He knew she was still trying to come up with something, anything, to save their beloved Paris and all its inhabitants, let alone the rest of the world. He knew the moment she gave up, ready to attack the metal walls in despair, and instantly wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms and pulling her against his chest.

She broke, sobbing as quietly as she could, burying her head in his neck. She thought of Adrien, praying that he was safe. And Luka! Her sweet protective musician, so open about his crush on her. Even with Viperion’s powers, he had been unable to reset his own akumatization.

Chat nuzzled her hair, his gloved hands sweeping across her back in soothing circles. It was no surprise to him that he was right where he wanted to be at the end of the world, holding on tight to the woman he loved. She was so fierce and brave, caring and passionate. 

He was not afraid of the chaos, it was a part of him, but he could feel her light fading as the darkness drew closer and closer. But there was nothing to be done about that now. They were just kids, really, forced to be adults and take on responsibilities way beyond their abilities. Even if they had tiny ancient godlike creatures helping them.

“Chat, I’m so sorry I failed!” Ladybug cried. “I let you down, I’ve let everyone down.”

What was he to say to that? She had done her best, done absolutely everything she and tikki and plagg could come up with. He had protected her and distracted everyone else to give her time to plan and plan and plan again. He didn’t know how to respond. But he knew what he wanted to say.

“I love you,” he said softly. She gasped and looked up, meeting his eyes as he continued. “I thought I loved you when I first saw you, saw how amazing you were at saving Paris, but that was a childish infatuation. But now, we’ve been partners for years. And I love you.” 

Tears welled up in Ladybug’s eyes again. “I know you do. You always believe in me, no matter what. I know I told you before that I like someone else, but…” she hesitated, biting her lower lip. “The world is crashing down around us. I don’t know what to do. I don’t think there is anything else I can do. And I think of him, the guy I like, and I’m worried about him, but, Chat, I don’t want to be with him. Not right now.”

Chat’s eyes had dimmed, but now widened as he searched her face. His Lady was looking at him shyly now, a tear falling down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb and she leaned into the touch.

“What are you saying, m’Lady?” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, their noses bumping. 

“I love you, too. It took the end of the world for me to stop denying it, but I love you, too, and if we have to die today, at least I’m with you.” She brushed her lips against his. For a moment he held his breath, afraid he was dreaming, he was already dead and this wasn’t real. But she kissed him again, and her hand curled into his hair, and he couldn’t help the mewl that broke from his throat. 

He raised his hands to frame her face and kissed her back, nibbling her lip until she opened to him, allowing the kiss to deepen. She pressed up against him, then suddenly stepped back. Chat didn’t even have time to process the loss before she spoke.

“Tikki, spots off.” A flash of pink light and a red and black kwami rolled through the air, but he only had eyes for her.

“Oh, Marinette, I’m so glad it’s you!” She jumped at his knowledge of her name. “Plagg, claws in.”

Marinette gasped when the green flash cleared and Adrien stood before her. Plagg zoomed over to Tikki and they cuddled, happy for their kits but also knowing they had so little time to be together.

Adrien held out his arms and Marinetter stepped into them, still shocked, but not willing to waste another moment as the ground began shaking beneath them. Her kiss was soft and shy again, but Adrien didn’t mind. 

The ground began shaking again and this time it didn’t stop. The freezer stood strong, but Adrien sank to the ground, pulling Marinette down with him. It would all be over soon.

With Marinette dropping kisses along his jaw, Adrien let his hands wander up to her hair, pulling out her hair bands and sifting his fingers through the silky strands. 

“Marinette, m’Lady, I love you, I love you,” he moaned as he pulled her lips back to his for a passionate kiss. Lost in each other, they didn’t notice that the ground had stopped shaking. Didn’t feel the warmth spreading outwards from their embrace. Didn’t witness Tikki and Plagg race up to the sky to see buildings righting themselves, storm clouds receding, and lucky ladybugs purifying akumas and fixing damage all across the city and around the world.

Even Tikki and Plagg had forgotten over the course of their very long lives: the strongest magic is the love shared between two pure souls.


End file.
